


What words can't say

by Cats_Dont_Float



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Dont_Float/pseuds/Cats_Dont_Float
Summary: "I love you. So much."It's not enough, and it never will be. Because words are absolutely never going to be able to express what he means to you. But maybe for now it's good enough, and you think he knows what you mean.





	What words can't say

Your name is Dave Strider, and right now you're feeling... actually you're not really sure what you're feeling.

It's a normal night for you on the meteor, by which you mean you're laying on your bed, your boyfriend holding himself up above you and kissing you far too aggressively. After a couple months of dating Karkat, you're used to the sort of desperation and hunger in the way he kisses you by now, and you're not struggling to keep up with him like you used to. The two of you haven't had any time alone in almost a week, and he sure is making up for it now. You're not complaining, not in the slightest. Because time with Karkat is pretty much the best thing this meteor has to offer, and well... you're enjoying this, obviously.  
But then he pulls away for a second so you can both catch your breath, face still hovering above yours, and you can't help opening your eyes fully to stare up at him for a second. He doesn't go far, just shifts himself into a slightly more comfortable position, and keeps his face so close to yours that you can feel his warm breath on your cheeks. And when he leans back down you shift your head slightly and use one hand to cradle his cheek and hold his head in place.

He's beautiful. You think about that a lot, but you're really appreciating it tonight for some reason. His mouth's hanging open very slightly, still breathless and panting slightly, and his cheeks are flushed as bright red as his eyes. And his eyes. Wow, his eyes. They're stretched wide, pupils huge, and filled with a mixture of passion and some emotion you can never quite understand. His hair, always a mess, is now fluffed up even more than usual, sticking up everywhere and you know from experience that his hair's so so soft. Kind of makes you just want to hug him tight and bury your face in that hair. You probably will later, when you two get to sleep.The grey skin of his face is warm under your fingers, and you stroke your thumb along his jaw gently as you continue to stare at him.  
He blinks at you a few times curiously, and you realise that you've been staring for a few whole minutes without saying a single word. You move your hand again, and smile so he knows that he knows you're okay, because last time this happened it was because you had a panic attack in the middle of a makeout session, and you don't want him thinking it's happening again. Karkat just cocks his head sideways slightly, and lets out a little chirping noise that makes your heart clench. You love his little alien sounds; they're adorable.

You want him to know how much he means to you. You want to use every romantic cliche so that he knows just how much you love him. You want to tell him that you love the colour of his eyes and the way that his teeth catch on his bottom lip when he talks and how his eyelashes are so long that sometimes you feel them brush across your skin when he kisses you. Or say horribly cheesy things and call him horribly cheesy pet names. When you get away from this game and get to Earth, you're going to take him on so many dates, maybe even take him on a date in a park where it will inevitably start to rain and the two of you will run home hand in hand before you decide to just give up and kiss him in the rain. Yeah, he'd like that. Because he's a sappy idiot. But he's your sappy idiot, and you love him.  
That thought makes you choke on your own emotion for a second, and he's still looking down at you, confused but patient.

He needs to know. He needs to know how you feel because anything could happen in this game and maybe one day you won't get the chance to tell him anymore. But there's no words, because apparently no matter how much you think, you can't think of a single word in the English language that sums up how you feel about him at all. He chirps again, and that gets your attention. You look back up, and he rolls a sound in his throat, this one more like a trill, and you smile softly.  
"What?" He says eventually, voice weak. And, oh, he's worried. He thinks you've stopped kissing him for a bad reason. The need to tell him everything overwhelms you, chest tightening. He's somehow still holding himself up above you, his muscles so much stronger than your human ones ever would be, his legs either side of you and his arms on either side of your head. So you reach out, loop your arms around him and pull him down onto your chest heavily. He lets out a surprised huff through his nostrils as he lands on you, knocking the air out of your lungs slightly, and you know he's about to start speaking again, because honestly he's been quiet for longer than you thought was possible for him.  
So you think about everything you feel about him, and everything the two of you have gone through together on this meteor. And yeah, things are gonna get worse when this meteor finally reaches its destination. But you think with him by his side you'll be alright.  
And though there aren't words to express it all, you press your face into the side of his neck, kiss his jaw gently, and then say, "I love you. So much."

It's not enough, and it never will be. Because words are absolutely never going to be able to express what he means to you. But maybe for now it's good enough, and you think he knows what you mean.  
And it seems to be good enough for him. He relaxes further against you, and a deep rumbling purr builds in his chest and throat as he grips at your shirt tightly with his hands. The vibrations of it calm you slightly, and you wrap your arms tightly around him, wanting to pull him closer and closer to you and just never let go.  
"I love you too, you idiot," he says eventually, his voice muffled from where he's starting to nuzzle his face into your neck.  
"Yeah, I just... I just," You don't know what to tell him, "I've never felt like this and I just want you to know that you... you mean so much to me and I love you and I just wanna keep you safe and keep you away from the world and..."  
"Sssshhh," he murmurs softly, "I know. I feel the same. It's okay." You love it when he speaks that way, just murmuring tiny little comments like that over and over again, his voice low and gentle. So you just smile as he rubs his head sideways against your cheek (like a little cat, you think) and let him reassure you.

It's still not enough, and one day you're going to find a way to show him exactly how you feel about him somehow. But for now you're happy to lay here, with him purring steadily as he slowly falls asleep on your chest, threading your fingers through his fluffy hair and watching the way the tips of his ears twitch very slightly every time you brush a hand against one of his horns. You feel bad for interrupting everything with your emotional nonsense when the two of you have been waiting to kiss each other like that for days, but he seems perfectly happy to just lay there with you, and you add that to your mental list of reasons why you love him so much.  
He lifts his head very slightly when you stop moving your hands in his hair, and then rubs his head against your jaw with a soft chirp and kisses your cheek softly. You move your head to press your lips to his gently, and he sighs happily, eyelids fluttering as you pull away, a clear sign he's getting tired. That's not surprising; you don't think he's slept much in the last few days (it's a bad habit that you both need to break).  
"Love you, Karkles," you murmur quietly, and he lets out a tired laugh at the nickname.  
"I love you too, Dave," he says. Then he lets out a little yawn, stretching his arms as he does so, before settling himself more comfortably on your chest with another one of his little happy squeaky noises.

You're pretty sure you're the luckiest guy in the universe right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it's another fic that I started thinking about when getting real distracted in an English lit class. I have a lot of Davekat feels at the moment, so here's this to try and put those feels into words I guess


End file.
